


Lena

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor, Young Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: “Can I go outside?”“Why would you want to do that? It’s getting late.”“Um, well… It’s Halloween.”“It is.”or7-year-old Lena Luthor on Halloween.





	Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfic that I'm posting here. It's a little short fic inspired by an idea from an interview of Katie McGrath when she had said that her mother used to dress her up as Supergirl. I hope you like it!

October 31st, 2000  
Metropolis, USA  
Luthor Mansion

It was a cold afternoon, the clouds dark and stormy. Not a drop of rain had fallen yet. That was what young 7-year-old Lena Luthor held onto as she looked for the last part of her costume. The cape.

  
It wasn’t much, an old ragged red blanket she found. But it worked to complete the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a blue shirt and blue jeans that matched. A lopsided drawing of the red S symbol was taped onto the shirt. She was proud of the drawing.

  
She wrapped the blanket around her neck, keeping it in place with a clip. She quickly went over to the window, and she sat on the bay window to check the weather. The sky was still blanketed with clouds, but there was not a single drop on the ground. Her head whipped to the clock. 5:18.

  
She left her room, walking through the grand halls of the mansion. They were a dark red and towered over her making the little girl look smaller than she was. She navigated around the grand place until she reached her destination. She knocked on the door.

  
No answer. She turned the handle of the doorknob. Inside she was there. The person she was supposed to call mother. Lex’s mother. But she didn’t like to talk to Lena, which was something that was clear to the little girl. Lena wasn’t sure why. The only time that her supposed mother had really talked to her was for the lessons of how a Luthor should be, or how she wasn’t one. How she was just adopted. So Lena tried, she tried to be like her brother. Tried to follow the rules. But Lena didn’t understand them sometimes. So she stuck with what she was good at. Chess.

She was able to beat Lex at it. The only kind of respect Lena received was for chess. But everything else she tried to do, something went wrong. Right now, Lena had a sense that she shouldn’t ask her mother if she could go out trick or treating, but she was just like any other kid. Hopeful.

  
“Mother?”

  
“Yes, Lena?” She was still working at the desk.

  
“Can I go outside?”

  
“Why would you want to do that? It’s getting late.”

  
“Um, well… It’s Halloween.”

  
“It is.”

  
“I wanted to… go trick or treating.”

  
“Luthors do not go out for trick or treating.”

  
“But, but I made a costume and-“

  
“You what?” Her mother finally turned to look at Lena. She wasn’t happy. “You were planning to go out wearing that? Do you know what that would do to our family image? Take off that stupid costume Lena.”

  
“But I worked hard on it,” the little girl countered.

  
Her mother tore off the symbol that was taped onto her shirt. “Real heroes do not wear capes and silly outfits. Don’t let that alien from god knows where put those kinds of ideas in your head. Stick to reality, Lena. Focus on what’s on the ground, not in the sky. There is no place for you there. That’s a fantasy and it will get you nowhere. Your brother would never let such ideas into his head. Aliens who can fly, all they’ll cause is disaster. Go sit in your room, think about what a Luthor would do.”

  
“But father would let me.”

  
“Lionel is not here!” She shouted at Lena. Lena flinched. “You have no right to assume what he would do. He is dead, and from now on you listen to me. There will be no dressing up, and nothing to do with that alien who calls himself a hero.” Her mother ripped up the symbol and placed it in Lena’s small hands. “You understand?”

  
Lena nodded avoiding eye contact.

  
“Do you understand?” Her mother said in a harsher tone.

  
“Yes mother,” Lena said as she made eye contact and straightened her back like she was taught to. Then Lena gripped onto the pieces and ran out of the room. She ran through the halls of a place she was supposed to call home. But didn’t feel like it. So she went to the only place that did feel like home.

  
She flung the door open and crawled onto the bed. She tried to piece the symbol back together but was unsuccessful. She must have dropped a few pieces as she ran. The ruined S. It stood out against the blue of the blanket.

  
A bang sounded. Lena jumped. Lightning. Then came the patter of the rain. The crying of the wind. The storm had started.

  
And there she was. Lena. At the center of the bed. The tattered symbol of hope. No sign of emotion displayed on her face, as she listened to the roar of the storm that surrounded Lex’s room.


End file.
